Ro Ro Guy
A portal mishap lands Ro Ro Kahn, Jaylin Boatman, Dievion Richardson, Charles, Fluffy, and Ice Kahn in Quahog, Rhode Island, where they meet a local family, the Griffins! Plot Ro Ro is working with his portal wall to explore more exciting realms. Jaylin comes back from walking Fluffy and Froyo and asks what Ro Ro is working on. Ro Ro explains to him that his wall can access other realms, worlds, universes, etc. Ro Ro opens the portal and sees an Earthrealm-looking neighborhood. Jaylin tells Ro Ro to hold off the portal-travel so they can have a "quickie". Charles, who watches way too much porn, watches Jaylin and Ro Ro, but he gets caught by Ice. Ice lectures Charles about what he saw but, Charles doesn't wanna hear it. Dieveon comes in and gives Charles a sexual lecture and Charles is intrigued. After Jaylin and Ro Ro's quickie, Ro Ro opens the portal and decides to explore the new place. Ro Ro and Jaylin enter and when Charles hears the portal he runs to Ro Ro's room. Ice and Dieveon chase after him and jump into the portal also. The portal closes and Jabari is seen running to Ro Ro's room and throwing a tantrum 'cause he doesn't get to be a main character in this episode. The gang see the neighborhood of Spooner St. and a local fat man is seen walking outside of his house with an upright dog. Fluffy opens a portal and comes to Spooner St. also because Ro Ro hasn't fed him yet. Brian, the dog, barks at Fluffy and Fluffy roars back which scares the shit out of Brian. Peter, the fat man, greets Ro Ro and Ro Ro says that two fat people (Peter and Dieveon) shouldn't get too close to each other as it is a fire hazard. Peter invites the gang inside to meet the rest of his family. It turns out, the family is the gang's variations. Ro Ro matches Stewie, Dieveon matches Peter, Charles matches Meg, Jaylin matches Lois, and Fluffy (of course) matches Brian. Stewie tells Brian to lead Fluffy and Ro Ro to his room as he wants to experiment on Fluffy. Stewie shows Ro Ro his time machine but Ro Ro scoffs and says he can travel through time without the use of a time machine. The two super smart beings collaborate and compare what they have. Stewie shows Ro Ro his weapons room and Ro Ro replies "Heh. That's sad. I am a weapon." Stewie shows Ro Ro his pregnancy machine and Ro Ro says, "I have ovaries so that doesn't worry me." Stewie gives up and the two talk about gay things. Brian sniffs Fluffy's but and he tries to hit on the three heads. The first one (the one equivalent to Bitch Puddin') growls angrily. The middle one (the one equivalent to Ro Ro) sniffs back and the third one (equivalent to Jake) spoils it for the middle one by speaking in dog and saying "We're all boys" and Brian runs away. Jaylin converses with Peter about how to treat Ro Ro and asks for tips. Here's their conversation: * "So, Peter, do you have any sex tips for me and Ro Ro?" - Jaylin * "Oh yeah! Just insert and thrust. Last night I found Lois' G-spot!" * (Lois in the background) "NO HE DIDN'T!" - Lois * "I didn't, that was a lie." - Peter * "Really. It's that hard to find a woman's G-spot. I found Ro Ro's before we were married!" * (Ro Ro in the background) "YOU DAMN RIGHT HE DID!" - Ro Ro After hearing that, Lois rushes down and asks Jaylin to find hers but a storm cloud (created by Ro Ro) hovers over her and strikes her with lightning. Jaylin decides to give Peter a sex lecture. Dieveon comes next to Lois and asks if he can have a go at her and she says yes! Kevin and Charles associate themselves with Chris and Meg with Charles criticizing Meg accidentally with every chance. One insult was "So Meg, whats your misshapen breasts, I MEAN MASTERY, in school?" Meg answers and Charles replies, "Yeah whatever Titanic Titties! OH MY GOD I AM SO SORRY!" Chris and Ice share too many common interests, such as Pokemon, playboy and others. When Chris says he and Ice should have a masturbation circle Charles turns his head immediately. Ro Ro is heard commenting "That's nasty..." in the background. Jaylin, who's doing his best to teach Peter to please a woman, or anybody at that matter, is having a hard time because of Peter's incompetent nature. Jaylin has an idea...CHICA! He calls his daughter and she comes immediately. She asks her task and the minute Jaylin says "Peter" she flips Peter over on the table and rapes him. After 20min of hardcore, Peter says he understands now and can finish the job. Peter and Jaylin walk to the living room to see Dieveon naked on top of Lois. Peter screams and everyone (except Ice and Chris) run downstairs. Jaylin asks how Lois isn't dead from suffocation and Ro Ro says "Well, Peter gets on top so...it wouldn't be too much of a difference." Dieveon and Peter fight (in the style of the Giant Chicken V.S. Peter fights). While this fight goes on, another fight strikes up between Stewie and Ro Ro. Ro Ro uses his hybrid state (the mermaid-ghost from the episode "Tripping on Acid") to fight Stewie who uses a combination of weapons. Dieveon kicks Peter's ass by multiple kicks to the groin while Ro Ro fights off Stewie. Ro Ro cuts Stewie (with his tail fin as the bottom is barbed) and Stewie blasts off the right side of Ro Ro's hair which creates an awesome hairstyle with a design from the blast. Ro Ro and Stewie charge towards each other with the result being Ro Ro's tail being stuck inside of Stewie and Stewie's harpoon stuck inside Ro Ro's chest. Jaylin runs out the house and cuts off Stewie's head and throws it like a football. A portal back to Outworld appears and Ro Ro wonders how it knew it was time to go. Ro Ro looks in the sky and sees a black star shine (Mace). Back at the palace, Charles tells the story to the family who are very intrigued. Jaylin ponders in Ro Ro's room and Chica and Ro Bo come in and say "I think mom wants you to hit dat G-spot!" Jaylin doesn't believe them as assuringly he was the only one in the room. When Jaylin turns around Ro Ro is sitting on the bed with his usual sinister smile.